Watch You Sleep
by Zouboss
Summary: Watching Weiss sleep was one of Ruby's most treasured times. Quiet mornings and her girlfriend was all she needed. One-Shot! Yuri! Ruby x Weiss! Whiterose! Fanfiction is based on the song: watch you sleep. - girl in red


The slight movement of Weiss's chest as she breathed and her very soft snoring seemed to be the only sign of life in their room. The sheets were pulled up to cover her bare shoulders and one of her hands gripped the fabric lightly.

Ruby laid there, staring. The morning sun shined on her skin. Illuminating the milkyness of her. Her expression was peaceful, something hard to see on Weiss when she was conscious. The sound of her breathing was enough to keep Ruby in bed for a couple of more minutes.

She was a morning person and Weiss loved to sleep late. When Ruby first met the former heiress, it was the other way around. A lot had changed since then.

Ruby had grown up.

That's how everyone put it.

Ruby didn't feel that different. She was aware of herself being more careful instead of reckless. She was aware that her rules she lived by had strengthened by a mile. Ruby knew she was more strict on herself but she still didn't feel anything that changed her.

Her silver eyes drifted over Weiss's face, looking at the scar that was over her eyes. Proof there was a life before Ruby. But Weiss had told the younger girl, woman, that her life didn't really begin until she went to Beacon Academy.

Ruby never got bored at looking at Weiss. She was enchanting and everytime Ruby found something new about her. The black haired girl always dwelled on thoughts when she watched Weiss. Weiss was something extremely special to Ruby. Someone she didn't want to loose like Pyhrra and Penny.

A war raged upon them and Ruby just wanted to stay safe under the sheets. It was 7:20 a.m. The quietness that only lasted in the early hours of morning.

"Mmmm," A small whimper caused Ruby to focus her eyes and look at Weiss's lips.

The white haired girl's eyebrows knitted together and she let out another soft whimper. Her head dug into her pillow, concealing her eye with the scar. Her hand that had held the sheet, tightened into a fist and she jerked for a moment.

Ruby sat up at this, her arms supporting her. Weiss was having one of her nightmares again. Something that happened distantly apart. Not often but enough to remember that they happen.

The silver eyed girl could remember those late nights at Beacon when Weiss's whimpers would just grace her ears past Yang's snoring. The nights when Ruby had trouble sleeping. Whether it be because she was too excited or stressed.

She never knew what to do when it happened. After a couple of times of its occurrence, Ruby had enough hearing her friend suffer. She had hopped down her bed and looked over the girl who slept below her. Quietly and skillfully, Ruby managed to slink herself into Weiss's bed. She curled up beside her, a leg sliding between Weiss's and her arms wrapping around her waist.

The action managed to calm Weiss but after a minute or so of silence, Weiss had woke up and was extremely shocked. She had scrambled away, pulling from Ruby's grasp. Ruby had seen the yelp that was coming from Weiss before she even opened her mouth. The younger girl put a hand over her mouth and put a finger to her own lips.

After Weiss got the message, Ruby released her hand.

"What are doing d-dolt!" She hissed quietly and Ruby could just make out the light flush on her cheeks, thanks to the moonlight that slipped through their room.

Ruby gave a grin in reply. "Sleeping with you?"

"Well, g-get out." Weiss said sternly, seeming unamused.

A frown graced Ruby for a split second, making Weiss's expression drop slightly. "What are you doing?" Weiss repeated, obviously trying to keep her temper in check.

Her lips perked up again and Ruby responded, "I was feeling lonely." She didn't know if Weiss would take offense to Ruby knowing about these nightmares she had. Weiss wasn't one to show off flaws and was very closed about her personal life. But despite Weiss's personality, Ruby knew there was something more to her. Even if it was their first few months here at Beacon Academy, Weiss already meant a lot to her. They had a fragile friendship at the time though, something easily could take it off balance. Ruby and Weiss had their moments all the time and it would be up to Yang and Blake to settle the fire.

"Go sleep with your brute sister," Weiss growled, her blue eyes flicking to Yang briefly, who was stretched out and still snoring. "I'm sure she would be fine with it."

"But I wanna sleep with you!" Ruby quietly whined with a pout. "Yang is too warm."

"Am I cold to you?"

"Yeah," Ruby smiled and continued. "But in the good way. Look, I am pretty warm myself." Ruby reached a hand forward and grabbed Weiss's. The heiress, at the time, flinched for a moment but then relaxed. Her slim hand was cool against Ruby's.

"You're right…" Weiss agreed reluctantly and pulled her hand back with a frown. "But that still doesn't mean you slip into people's beds without permission."

Ruby scrambled for a lie to tell. "I...uh, have trouble sleeping." Okay, that wasn't actually a lie. "You see...when I was younger I used to always sleep with my mom before she passed away. Sometimes when I got lonely I would either sleep with Yang or Dad. But they never matched how my mother felt like."

Weiss's expression morphed into seriousness. "You are suggesting that I feel like your mother?"

Ruby blushed and shook her head, realizing how weird it sounded. "N-no! Y-es...not exactly!" The edge of Weiss's lip twitched slightly in amusement. "I d-don't see you as my mother but y-your touch….is comforting. How you feel is...nice."

Weiss's cheeks went pink, making Ruby's face grow deeper in color.

"W-wait, n-nevermind. I will just leave," Ruby apologized and got ready to leave. She had stopped Weiss's nightmare and that is all that matters.

"Ruby," Weiss stopped her before she could climb back up her bed. "Hold on."

The younger girl's head tilted and looked down back at Weiss. "Yes?"

Weiss's eyes wouldn't meet hers and her cheeks were colored. "Y-You can sleep with me."

Ruby froze for a moment, processing what Weiss just said. She could sleep with Weiss? Everytime Ruby had called Weiss her best friend, Weiss would just scoff or snort in disgust. She said that they could be friends but not _best_ friends. Weiss had told Ruby she was pushing it when she said the _b_ word.

The black haired girl had grinned the widest of them all and silently slid herself back into Weiss's bed. The white haired girl turned her back on her and faced the wall. Ruby entangled herself with Weiss and hugged her softly, knowing not to squeeze despite her excitement, and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"Does this mean we are best friends?" Ruby whispered.

"Ruby," Weiss warned in reply. "Don't ever mention this. _Ever_."

And Ruby never did. Not at all. They went on their normal lives as if these once in a while night time occurrences never happened. Never showed a sign that they knew this. The teasing continued on. The bickering happened and the respect for each other was still broadly there.

Ruby, now, scooted forward and pulled Weiss into her embrace. Shoving Weiss's head into her chest as her hand brushed through her long white hair. The girl shushed her partner softly, feeling Weiss's arms unconsciously wrapping themselves around Ruby. The whimpering died down immediately transitioning into a small sigh of relief.

The first night that Yang, Weiss and Ruby had united all together after a long time apart, Weiss had surprised Ruby.

It was late. Almost 3 in the morning. Ruby was laying down, her head on her hands, staring up at the ceiling.

The bedroom door creaked open, causing Ruby to jolt in startlement. Her body had relaxed immediately as she realized it was Weiss. The former heiress crept towards her and sat at the edge of her bed. Ruby sat up and they both made eye contact.

A few heartbeats later, Ruby outstretched her arms and Weiss quickly dove into her. Something Ruby had never seen Weiss do.

The white haired girl knocked the other huntress down and they both laid down. Weiss was cuddled against her, tears leaving her eyes. Ruby cried too, her lips curved in a happiness and saddnes. Slowly, Ruby scooted herself downwards to gaze in Weiss's beautiful eyes. Without any words, Ruby placed a soft kiss on Weiss's forehead.

Weiss's tears had gushed out even more and she gripped Ruby strongly, her face digging into the crook of her neck and crying.

Ruby had missed her a lot. Not a day had went by without her thinking about this girl. Ruby knew from that moment that was when her romantic feelings blossomed officially. She always knew they needed each other. They were the only two who could really understand each other.

Ruby, in the present, ran her hand through Weiss's hair one last time and rolled away. It was getting late. She had to get up.

Just when her feet touched the cold wooden floor, Weiss's voice groggily called behind her.

"Ruby…?"

The mentioned girl turned around and gave a loving smile. "Yeah?"

Weiss sniffed and reached forward, pulling Ruby back down into the sheets. Ruby huffed at the soft impact and the grip that Weiss had on her neck.

"Weiss...I have to get up," Ruby told her softly.

Weiss dug her face into her shoulder and gave a soft whine. "Don't leave me."

"I am just going to get our morbing ready."

"Just stay a little longer, Ruby...please?"

Ruby gave a warm chuckled and placed a hand on Weiss's arm that was slung around her neck. "Okay...but we need to get going in a bit. Before Yang and Blake wake up at least?"

Weiss perked a little at that. One of their main daily goals was to be better than those two. Getting up before them was one of their battles that they always won.

"A few more minutes then," Weiss yawned into her.

"Alright," Ruby agreed. "But remember we are the better power couple not them."

"I know," It was cute how tired Weiss said that with her classic cockyness. "We will always be top, Ruby. They will never beat us."

"Oh Weiss," Ruby spoke with a gentleness. "They have their advantages too."

"Yeah," Weiss said, lifting her head and staring into Ruby's silver eyes. "Well, I love you more."

Ruby shook her head with amusment. "I don't think comparing love is all that matters."

"I love you," Weiss repeats instead and closes her eyes again.

"I love you too."


End file.
